That Old Love Magic
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: When Ryan and Kelsey meet a person from Kelsey's past on a quest alone, what'll happen?
1. Prolouge

Summary: When Ryan and Kelsey meet someone from Kelsey's past on a quest alone together, what'll happen?

Type: romance/tragedy.

Rated: M for language.

Disclamer: The only money was that made was the money the electric company gets from my Dad for how long I was on the computer typing this story. Yes, I still live with my parents. Hey, I'm only 13!

Wham! Kelsey slammed straight into a wall while she was walking to the Aquabase's cafeteria for a little snack. _Gotta watch where I walk. _She said to herself. She just kept on walking. Dana came up to her. She had just seen what happened.

"Hey Kels! You O.K.?"

"Yeah, why? It's just a little bump into the wall."

"Well, it's just, you've been really weird and… well, different."

"So, your point?" Kelsey snapped. Dana was silent. Kelsey went over to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. "Anyway, I'm my room if you need me. Later. Oh, and good luck on your next date with Carter." Kelsey said with a smile and left. Dana kept silent as she sunk into a chair, thinking. Soon, her boyfriend came in and snapped her out of her thoughts with a sweet kiss. Dana smiled a little. Carter grabbed milk carton from the refrigerator and started to gulp it down. Dana's smile grew as she turned around.

"CARTER!" she yelled through her laughter.

"Fine, I'll get a glass." He said with a chuckle. "Anyway, what's up?"

"It's Kelsey, she's been acting so weird since that encounter with Vypra." Dana remembered it as if it happened just three minutes ago.

Flashback: Vypra had an unmorphed and weak Kelsey trapped with her sword turned into a spear at her. She was to slice her when Ryan's titanium laser hit her arm, distracting her. Ryan quickly snuck past her and grabbed Kelsey. Vypra figured it was a trick. But she was too late. She grabbed her spear and turned it into a staff and started to hit many sites. Kelsey and an unmorphed Ryan watched from a safe hiding place for cover. "Shouldn't we stop her?"

"No. Your too weak, morphing will only make you weaker, maybe destroy you. Captain told me to bring you back to the Aquabase. No question." Ryan said, turning to Kelsey. "O.K." she said.

Her head was hanging, not wanting to make eye contact, not with a guy. She turned and ran as Ryan followed. End Flashback.

"Now that I think about it, Ryan hasn't left his room except for Lightspeed and ranger issues and food." Carter said with confusion.

Dana couldn't believe this. Two of the most important people in her life were acting up. Now way. Could they be in love with each other? She had acted the same way when she created a crush on Carter.

Meanwhile, Kelsey sat in her room, muching on her apple, thinking. Dana was…correct. She loved Ryan with all her heart. She had been acting weird so she wouldn't say anything to Dan, Ct. Mitchell, or Ryan himself. "Ugh." Kelsey groaned as she plopped on her bed.

Ryan was in his room, thinking as well. He loved Kelsey, thus why he isolated himself so he wouldn't spill his crush. "What the freaking hell am I gonna do?" He asked. He went over to his bed and climbed in. Even though it was only 2:00 p.m., his eyes closed and he found his way to sleepworld.


	2. The Presenting of The Quest

"Kelsey and Ryan, please report to Captain's office." Ms. Fairweather's voice called over the P.A. Ten minutes later, Ryan and Kelsey were in were in Captain Mitchell's office. "Ryan and Kelsey, Dana has confirmed me that you two have been acting different since our surprise encounter with Vypra. I don't know why, but it's unacceptable. To regain yourselves, a quest for both of you to journey upon has been set. Affirmative?"

"Yes, sir" Kelsey and Ryan said in unison.

"Good, you are dismissed." With that the two rangers practically ran out of the room and to _their _quarters.

Kelsey's POV: An entire quest, alone with Ryan? How am I going to do this without saying anything? This is going to be pure torture!

Ryan's POV: A quest? With Kelsey? Alone? To who-knows-where for who-knows-how-long? Crap. Dad and Dana are gonna pay for this!


	3. The Quest

The next day, Kelsey and Ryan were waiting to be dismissed by the Captain. The only thing they had said all day was… nothing. They hung their heads, not wanting to make eye contact, thinking they would find something there. When Captain Mitchell came and told them were they were going (a desert) and for how long (at least 3 weeks.), they were flown to there. Once the plane was out of sight, the two ran in opposite directions, They were about 10 miles away from each other when Kelsey screamed. A phantom demon was attacking her. It had her in a tight grip, so she couldn't morph. When Ryan heard her scream, his feet turned around and he ran straight to her. When he got there, he beat the crud out of the demons. There was one bad thing, though. The phantom demon had drained Kelsey of much of her energy. Kelsey fell unconscious, her breath in quick pace. Ryan felt her forehead, but pulled his hand away when he felt her burning head. He picked her up, bridalstyle, & walked away from the scene. He laid her down by a rather large rock and covered her up with a blanket he found in her backpack. He started a fire to keep the both of them warm. About 10 minutes later, things got interesting…


	4. Apatha Zimbabwe

"Kelsey, Kels, its time to wake up. Kels, Kels! Wake-up!" Ryan tried shaking Kelsey. Nothing. Ryan sighed, he had been trying to wake Kelsey up for the last 9 minutes. He went to the fire. A minute later, Kelsey started to convulse. Ryan looked over to her. His memory triggered to when Diabolic sent those phantom demons after him and Vypra when they were children. They once caught Vypra. The aftermath was… COMA! Ryan rushed over to Kelsey. "Kelsey! Kelsey! Fight this! Wake up!" Nothing. Ryan felt tears stinging his eyes. "Please, Kelsey, fight this, WAKE UP!" Ryan couldn't fight tears back anymore. Kelsey soon stopped, but something worse happened. Kelsey was being covered by a shadow. The demon hadn't drained her, but filled her with something that was changing her into a shadow demon. Ryan was crying now. _Apatha Zimbabwe. _The wind seemed to say. Ryan looked around him, tears still falling from his eyes. He then remembered something. Vypra use to say ' Zimbabwe Apatha' which meant ' strength give'. Using it in reverse might mean Ryan giving Kelsey enough strength to rid the shadow demon. "Apatha Zimbabwe, Apatha Zimbabwe, Apatha Zimbabwe." Ryan kept on repeating the spell. He didn't care that the more he said it, he got weaker. He just cared about Kelsey. The shadow was disappeared. "Apatha Zimba…" Ryan fainted. He didn't have enough strength to finish the spell. He needed to rest.


	5. Maybe

The thud of Ryan woke up Kelsey. She looked around her. "What the…Ryan!" She crawled over to him. When she found he was just sleeping, she calmed down. "How'd I get here? What happened? Why do I have my blanket our?" Kelsey looked back at Ryan with a smile. "Maybe…maybe, he's different. Maybe he cares." Her smile soon turned to a frown. "Maybe."

A/N: SORRY!


	6. Confessing Haunting Memories

Kelsey was pushed into a mud puddle. She was 14 now, two years before Lightspeed. Three boys laughed. Kelsey turned back to the laughing males. She looked to the one in the middle.

"Danny, why are you doing this to me? Kelsey said fighting back tears.

"Let me guess, you thought I loved you. HA! I only dated you so I could get laid. Your nothing but a worthless slut." Danny and his friends walked away, leaving Kelsey to cry. Before they were out of sight, Danny flicked his hand, a white ball of light followed. It landed on Kelsey's back and depressed a deep scar and Kelsey screamed because of the pain it held. On his face, an evil smirk grew and, with that, he left.

A tear slid down Kelsey's face. So did another, and another, and another, until Kelsey finally started crying. She had tried so hard for so many year to never remember that unfaithful day, and now that she was with Ryan, it had resurfaced. She hated all males since then. Meeting Ct. Mitchell, Carter, Joel, and Chad had changed that a little, but she still guarded her heart. She never wanted to have that pain again.

Ryan awoke to hear Kelsey's crying. He walked over and sat down by her. He slid his hand up and down her back, for comfort.

"Hey, Kels, what's wrong." Ryan knew it was a dumb thing to ask, but wasn't all that good at comforting.

Kelsey quickly wiped away tears. "Nothing, I'm fine." Kelsey put on a fake smile

Ryan gave her a solemn look. "Kelsey, I may not know you that well, but I do know something bothering you"

"It's just I have the worst luck with guys and I really…" Kelsey was cut off by the feeling of Ryan's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. This was the kind of kiss filled with passion and something neither Kelsey nor Ryan thought they would never have, love. When the two parted for air, they found themselves caught in each other's eyes. "I love you too." Ryan gave her a smile and she returned it. They hugged and clung to each other as if this was all a dream. They could've stayed like that forever. "Ah!" Kelsey felt a pain on her back that felt like there was a flaming arrow from hell stuck in it. She let go of Ryan. "Kelsey, Kelsey, what wrong? KELSEY!" She fainted. "I'll tell you what's wrong, she's still under my control." A mysterious deep male voice said. "Who are you." Concern and worry filled the voice of Ryan. The owner of the voice stepped out. It was a boy, about sixteen. "I'm Danny, Kelsey's ex-boyfriend." Ryan's eyes widened as Danny's smile grew.


	7. Battle of the Past

Ryan could tell this was what made Kelsey cry.

"You stay away from Kelsey, or else." Ryan got up and in a defensive position.

"Yeah, right A 20 year old man whose childhood was almost completely taken away from him is trying to protect the weakest girl on the planet." Danny laughed.

"Kelsey is not weak. She is one of the most powerful girls in the world. More powerful than you'll ever be!"

"Rrrrrightt" Danny said, sarcastically. "Then why'd she let me hit on her?" Ryan's eyes widened. Sweet Kelsey once loved this ass?

"You're lying. Kelsey would never love you."

"Ah, but she did and I'll make sure she never forgets me with that scar I put on her back. It's triggered only by love. You know, you shouldn't love her either. She's nothing but a worthless slut."

"Never talk that way about Kelsey." Ryan's fury was growing.

"Ah, but she is. You will betray her." Danny smiled

"Shut up! I would never betray Kelsey. I'd have to die before doing that."

"That can be arranged."

Danny charged forward as the battle began. Danny threw a punch that Ryan blocked and used as an advantage to help him flip over the imbecile. He pinned him to the hard, desert ground.

"You know it's true. So why don't you just drop the hero act and join me."

"It's not true!"

A silver light surround Ryan's body. As the light grew brighter, Danny grew weaker. With his last ounce of strength, Danny shimmered out. Ryan looked around. Nobody but him and Kelsey.

_KELSEY! _Ryan thought

Ryan came back to her. She was just waking up. "Ryan, what happened?" She tried to get up, but her back disagreed. She started to fall back, but Ryan helped her cease into the fall.

"Don't try to get up. You have a really deep scar on your back that, I'm guessing, hurts like hell right now. Getting up will only worsen it."

Kelsey smiled." You never change, do you?"

"Maybe I would if you tell me and a young boy named Danny."


	8. Comforting Words

The fire cackled and cracked, the sun had set, and Ryan was waiting to hear Kelsey's explanation of Danny.

"I was 14. Danny had been like my big brother to me, since my parents had died in a car crash when I was 7 and his family was my only option, at the time. But, I learned later, that it all was an act. Well, at least, Danny's part. Danny never loved me, all he wanted was my body. Then he kicked me out. That's when I went to the canyon. Everytime, from then on, when I got put down, I'd climb. If I got higher than the last time, I'd think they were disappearing from my life even more then when I started. I practically lived in that canyon. It gave me strength, peace, and a home. Sure, I could've gone back and sued his little ass off for sexual harassment or rape, but, I decided not to. So, now you know of my little sad story of my luck with guys. Now, can I ask you something?" Ryan, who was in a state of shock, snapped back to reality and nodded. "Why does my back feel like the fires of hell?"

Ryan stifled a laugh and kept a straight face. "Do you remembering anything from when Danny kicked you out?"

"Well, come to think of it, something had hit me, but it couldn't have been Danny. He was, like, 15 ft. away."

"Well, he did do it. He has demonic powers. He gave you a dangerous scar. Kind of like the cobra I had on my back, only with a different trigger. It will make you weak, vulnerable, and, possibly, maybe, even kill you if you ever feel…" Ryan stopped. Could he bring himself to say it? _If I say it, I might lose Kelsey forever. But if I don't I'll lie to her and betray her trust. _Ryan thought.

"Ryan? Ryan, you O.K." Ryan snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Good, you were saying?"

Ryan hesitated, but only for a second. He made up his mind "The scar will be triggered anytime you feel love." Ryan hung his head while Kelsey's face was covered in surprise. She felt her eyes tugging for her to free her tears that she held behind them. She couldn't hold them in. She put her head in her hands as the tears were freed from their prison cells. Ryan couldn't bear to see her like this. He quickly gathered her in his arms. Kelsey didn't care if she would get severely hurt; she just wanted to be in Ryan's arms. She felt Ryan's hand go over her scar countless times. She loved the way he knew how to comfort a girl when she's down. Kelsey closed her eyes and laid her head on Ryan's chest, somewhat surprised to find quick, racing heartbeat. Ryan looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. She was so peaceful. He kissed the top of her head, then laid her back down and covered her with a blanket.


	9. A Giant misunderstanding

Kelsey woke up to find that her fear was just a nightmare. Drenched in perspiration, she looked around to see Ryan was asleep. He looked like an innocent 5-year-old when he slept. She pushed him. He twitched. "Hmmh, I don't want to go to school, Dad. Turn off the sun, Mom." Kelsey couldn't help but send out a blast of laughter.

"Ryan, it's me, Kelsey. Its morning and we're in the desert, not your bedroom! GET UP!" Kelsey was still laughing when Ryan practically jumped awake.

"Shut up. It's a very hard thing to stop."

"Does Dana know you do that?"

"No. If you tell her, I'll kill you."

"How, make me laugh to death? You've already started." Kelsey was screaming of laughter when Ryan started tickling her. They stopped after a brief moment. It took Kelsey what felt like an eternity to stop laughing. She smiled.

"What?" Ryan smiled back at his soul mate.

"Nothing, I was just lost in your perfection." Kelsey knew that the scar was gonna kick in after that comment. She started to fall, but Ryan balanced back up. "Thanxs."

"Breathe just breathe. I'm gonna go find something to eat. You stay here and try to have that scar, uh, hurt less." Ryan thought that was the dumbest thing ever. But Kelsey just smiled. Ryan smiled back and walked off. That's when Kelsey burst out laughing again. She quieted down when she heard an explosion. It was in the direction of Ryan. Kelsey got up and ran. "Ryan, I heard an explosion…" Kelsey shut up when she saw the sight in front of her.


	10. Quit & Turn

"RYAN LOUIS MITCHELL!" Kelsey screamed. Ryan had been kissing Vypra! He pushed the demon daughter off of him.

"Kelsey, this is far from what you think it is. I swear." Ryan saw Kelsey's eyes welling up with tears. She ran off. "KELSEY!" Ryan ran after her. When he finally caught up to her, he gripped her arm and turned her around. Her face was stained from tears, her eyes red from crying. "Kelsey, you have to believe me, it wasn't what it looked like."

"How _can_ I believe you? You probably wanted to the same thing Danny did. Well, your not gonna." Kelsey pulled her arm out of Ryan's grip and walked away.

"Kelsey, wait." Kelsey stopped and turned around.

"No! I should've learned my lesson the first time. All men are the fucking same!" She looked down at her morpher. Without a second thought, she ripped the piece of technology off her wrist and through into the sand covered ground. "You can go tell fuckin' Lightspeed that I quit!" Kelsey ran off. Ryan again ran after her.

"Kelsey, please, wait. Kelsey, wait!" Kelsey stopped.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. A yellow light shot out of her body. It pushed Ryan back about 5 ½ ft. away from her. She sprinted off without another word, leaving sight in a matter of seconds. When Ryan got to his feet, he felt tears pricking at his eyes.

"Kelsey." He whispered. He walked back to camp to deal with Vypra.

Meanwhile, Kelsey was running, while who should catch her other than Danny. She tried to get out of his grip, but was helpless when the monster of a man laid his lips on hers. The kiss was filled with lust, but it lacked what Kelsey wanted more than life, passion and love. She never gave into the kiss. Danny finally let her go, making her drop. Her head faced downward as Danny disappeared. When Kelsey raised her head, something past her brown eyes that had the color of the deepest, darkest shade of red crimson blood. Her lips coiled into a wickedly evil smile. "It begins."


	11. Coming Home

When Ryan was finished with Vypra, it was still bright out, so he thought he might as well go home. He lifted his morpher to his lips. "Hello? Anyone there? This is Ryan Mitchell." He waited a few seconds before he got a response.

"Ryan?" Ms. Fairweather's gentle voice came over the communicator.

"Ms. F, I'm ready to come home, but Kelsey was captured by some mysterious demons that were here. All that was left of her was her morpher." Ryan knew he could never say what really happened. He felt so bad for lying to the woman who seemed liked his mother.

"That's horrible. Well, I'll break the news to the others. A helicopter is on the way." Ms. Fairweather's voice was sincere.

"Understood." Ryan turned off the device and lowered his arm. He turned around to his stuff. "Better pack up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ryan came back, everyone was happy. Except for his little sister. He talked to her later on. "Hey, Dan, what's up?" Dana looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, hey Ryan. Nothing much, just reading."

"You okay?"

"Crystal Perfect."

"Dana, don't give me that crap. I know something's up or you wouldn't be in my room or on my bed curled up in the corner." She knew she was busted.

"Look, Ryan, I'm not mad at you, I'm thrilled. It's just I miss Kels,…Kels…" Dana couldn't bring herself to say her best friend's name before she burst into tears. She held her head. Ryan hated to see family cry. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her small figure. She cried into his shoulder. "Don't worry, Dan, everything's gonna be O.K. I promise." Dana looked up at him. She smiled and Ryan smiled back. The alarm blared through their siblingly bond. Ryan and Dana separated and ran to the Command Centre.


	12. Hello, Rangers

"Rangers, we have a situation. We don't have a monster, but another enemy ranger." Ct. Mitchell said to his rangers.

"WHAT?" The group said in unison. _Shit, please, dear god, please do not let that ranger be Kelsey, Please, oh please, please, don't let it be her. _

"Well, let's get it on out side." Ryan said.

"Ryan, you stay here. I know you want to help, but you've been through enough."

"But..."

"Understood?" Ryan sighed.

"Yes." The others ran to the rover as Ct. Mitchell followed Ms. Fairweather to monitor everything from the lab. Ryan walked into the conference room and turned on the screen. The evil ranger had on a sickly gross shade of yellow on. That wasn't the thing that caught Ryan's eye. It was her weapon. A weapon Ryan had only dreamed of. A 15in long steal sword. Ryan gulped. "This is bad." He prayed even more that it wasn't Kelsey under that helmet. When the rangers reached the ranger, morphed and ready, they were turned to on the bruised and hurting.

"Stupid Rangers, you should just do as I say. Then you'll be able to live your life long dreams. For example, you, Red Ranger, you could go back to being the best fire fighter in all the universe." Carter eyes widened from underneath his helmet. _How did she know that?_

"And pink ranger, you could be a doctor or a surgeon." Dana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Green Ranger, you could get the nerdy girl of your dreams." _Nobody out of Lightspeed knows about my crush on Ms. F._

"And, finally, Blue ranger, you could swim and swim with that Marina mermaid." Chad was shocked.

"Shut up! We'd never let down Mariner Bay for our own selfish reasons." Carter said.

"Right, never." Dana added.

"Got that Damn right." The sky cowboy said as he joined the others.

"Good always triumphs over evil!" Chad joined the others.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Looks like Lightspeed has poisoned your minds of a normal life. Here, let me give you a taste!" The ranger swooped their hand in front of the rangers. A blue smoke followed and demorphed the rangers. They fell to the ground. She lifted the same hand to the sky and then brought her hand down so it pointed at the weak rangers. They held their heads in pain. Ryan's eyes widened back at Lightspeed at what he saw on the monitor. The ranger had put his friends and little sister in dream coma.


	13. Their Dreams Part 1

"Terrific Job, Carter! Once again, you the best of the best." Carter smiled, feeling his cheeks turning a light shade of pink t the happiness of his chief.

"Thanks, chief. See ya tomorrow." Carter waved goodbye as he got into his red jaguar and drove home. As he pulled in, he saw a black mercury and he knew that Dana was home. When he walked in and didn't see Dana in the living room, he smiled. "Must be in the nursery with David." He turned to the stairs and ran up them, two by two. He walked into the nursery to see the love of his life holding in her arms their child. "Hey, beautiful and gorgeous." Carter laughed because Dana had had begs under her eyes since they brought their son home.

"Very funny, Carter." Dana got up from the rocking chair and walked over to the crib. placing her child in it and covered him in his red pajamas by a pink blanket. Carter walked over to his wife and they shared a quick kiss. He wrapped his arms around his love and placed his head on her shoulders. They both looked down at their son. He had Carter's looks and would have Dana's smarts. This was the life. He was the best fire fighter, Dana was his wife, and he had a beautiful healthy baby boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"O.k. little girl, just 2 weeks and your legs will be as good as new. Just try and stay off them for a while, ok?" The little girl in the wheelchair nodded, a smile on her face. Dana smiled back. The nurse wheeled the little girl to her parents. "Well, I'm off." Dana went into her office and came back out, leaving the hospital to get into her car and rode home. A red truck was hogging up most of the drive way. She rolled her eyes. "Carter." She tried to get out, but it took her a few attempts because of her huge stomach. When she finally did get out and lock her car, she paced a hand on her stomach. "I'll be happy when this is over." She smiled and walked inside. Carter was watching TV when she walked in.

"Hey Dana, how was the doc's office?" Carter turned the television off, walked over to his wife and hugged her. Dana returned it.

"A little girl broke her leg and has to stay off them for two weeks."

"Not bad, but I meant your time."

"Oh. Well, we have triplets. And we better move quickly, cause I'm due in 5 weeks."

"Wow. I guess we should move quickly."

"Yeah, but now, I want to rest. Anything good on?"

"No, just the game of the Dogs VS the Pharaohs." Dana giggled and walked over to the couch. Carter helped. He turned on the TV while Dana rested her head on his shoulder and Carter wrapped his arms around her. She smiled. She loved this life with Carter that was soon to be joined by 3 munchkins.


	14. Their Dreams Part 2

"Papa!"

"Mama!"

"Papa!"

"Hey, hey, hey, what's up?"

"We were fighting over which one of you is better, you or mama?"

Joel smiled and picked up his 4-year-old daughter Ariela. "Ari, how many times do I have to tell you two? Both your mama and I are equal, no matter color or what." Ariela's peach-skinned 6-year-old brother Anthony stuck his tongue out at his tan sister.

"Tony, be nice to your baby sister." Angela Rawlings walked over to her husband. Joel put his daughter down.

"Hey honey." The couple shared a quick kiss.

"Eww" The two children ran off to their bedrooms and closed the doors. The adults giggled.

"How's the sky, cowboy?" Angela asked.

"Not the same as flying in the zord. Are you sure you can't sneak my zord?" Joel made a puppy-dog face.

"How would I sneak a 386 pound piece of machinery in my car?" Joel laughed at his wife's rhetorical question. He wrapped his arms around her.

"So, what's up at the office?"

"Nothin much." Joel smiled at his perfect life. Sure, his son was a little racial, but that was going to change soon. He still had a perfect wife and semi-perfect kids.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop! STOP!" Marina laughed. Chad stop tickling her fin. He came up to the surface.

"See, were just the same." Marina smiled at his comment.

"Maybe in vulnerability, but not in speed!" Marina dove into the water.

"Hey, no fair!" Chad dove in after her. It was not long before the lack of oxygen was too much. He returned to the surface and looked around. _Where could she be?_

"Here I am!" Chad looked up to see Marina above him. She dove into into the water next to him. Once she returned to the surface, she laughed a t the sight of Chad drenched in water. The Korean boy shook his head fiercely. Marina laughed even more. Soon, Chad couldn't help but join. _This is the best._ He had the maiden that stole his and he was in the environment he loved. Yup life could never beat this.


	15. Love of Lights

The ranger laughed as she knew they couldn't escape their dreams. For all sakes, they would murder for their dreams. "Had enough?"

"No matter our dreams, our home is what really matters." Carter came up.

"Got that damn straight!" He struggled, but finally his legs cooperrated as he stood beside his leader.

"Right!" Chad joined his teammates.

The mens stood together, strong as they could. Carter looked for Dana, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where's Dana?"

Joel and Chad looked around, yet got the exact same result as Carter.

At the sound of footsteps and crunching leaves, Carter's head whipped around to see Dana running, away. Into the forest. "DANA!" He ran after her, only to be blasted back by a strike of lighting. He fell flat on his back, but wuickly got back on his feet, towards the ranger.

"Aww. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Until she gets to the depth of the forest. Then her magic will belong to Bansherra forever!" The ranger smiled underneath their helmet.

Carter was furious, and...confused. Magic? What magic? What did she know that she didn't?

Carter snapped out of his thoughts as blurs of Green and blue flashed by and ended upon the sickly yellow form. "Carter, go after Dana! We got this!" Chad yelled.

Carter stood, motionless. "GO, MAN, GO!" Joel yelled, more like ordered.

Carter nodded as he ran into the forest after Dana. "NO!" the ranger yelled as she flipped Chad and Joel off her. They hit the pavement, hard. "Man, Men are weak. Especially you stupid ones." The ranger sent a wave of electricity at the two, but they quickly rolled away as they got up.

The raised their morphers. " 8-5-2, ENGAGE!" The two became omega rangers.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

Carter chased after Dana with all the speed he could. "Dana! Dana STOP!" He called after her, but no avail. She was faster than him, although he didn't know how, and she was farther ahead. He repeated the phrase, but then, all stopped.

It was too late. They had reached the depth of the forest. Dana collapsed in the middle. All around for about 8 ft was nothing but grass. Carter tried to go to her, but a field held him back.

A blue light shot out the ground, surrounding the sight of Dana's weak body. It seemed the brighter the light got, the weaker Dana did.

Carter held back the need to scream at her. He fought through the pain the field and the light gave him as he ran over to Dana. "Dana! Dana! Dana, it's me! Carter! Dana, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Dana shook her head. "No. NO! I can't go back. I CAN'T I don't want to go back! I. Can't. Go Back." She said, the last four between shaky breaths. The light grew bigger and brighter as she repeated the four words over and over.

Carter couldn't understand. Why couldn't she go bakc? Why? What confused him more was why did the light only affect Dana and not him. Carter started to think. bUt nothing came. He did the only thing he could. Make her dream come true.

He laid his lips upon Dana's pink lips. Dana was surprised, but soon closed her eyes and responded. A golden ring spread around the two, although they did not see. The golden ring grew, demolishing the blue one.

The golden ring vanished as the two parted for air. Dana felt tears as she looked into Carter's hazel, caring eyes. He gave her a smile, telling her that it was ok if she wanted to cry. She threw herself into his arms as the tears just spilled out.

She cried for losing Kelsey, she cried for letting Lightspeed down, and, mostly, she cried, for she knew that she could never, in all her time have a normal life.

Carter didn't care how much Dana cried. He just wanted her in his arms. He stroked her golden hair as he soothed her.


	16. Realizations are Found

"NOO!" The ranger screamed as it held it head in great pain. The ranger fell to their knees. Joel and Chad looked at each other in confusion. "How...did she escape my trap?"

"Maybe because she had some help from somebody whom cares for her!" The ranger looked up to see a strong Dana and Carter. The two raised their morphers. " 8-5-2, ENGAGE!" The two became omega rangers. They charged at the ranger, despite the blast they sent. Which only missed. The ranger was not concentrating, only shooting out of fear. Joel and Chad followed.

The ranger finally concentrated enough to blast them all back. Unfortunatly for the rangers, the ranger concenterated a little too hard and sent their biggest wave of energy they could come up with. The rangers laid, weak, wounded, and unmorphed. From one blast! They were almost disabled to get up.

The ranger smiled underneath their helmet. "Abnormals...sure are weak." The ranger turned and walked away. They snapped their fingers and their helmet disappeared. Only to show...Kelsey Winslow.

* * *

Ryan gasped as he saw whom the sickly yellow ranger really was. He heard a rustle as he tuned the moniter to the rangers, whom were, yet again, remorphed. The ranger turned around and quickly snapped her fingers, making sure her head remained hidden by her helmet yet again, as the rangers stood and called for their V lancers. They aimed and readyied when...

"GUYS! Don't fire!" Ryan yelled into his morpher.

"Ryan! Wha...Why not? We've got this one right where we want them!" Dana replied.

"Trust me, you'll regret it if you do." He replied.

The rangers looked to each other, yet in cnfusion. They nodded only slightly as they removed their ranger forms and walked back to the rover.


	17. Dawning Challenges

Backat the Aquabase, everbody was silent except for Dana, whom was pratically screaming at her older sibling. "Ryan Louis Mitchell, what in hell were you thinking when you called us off! We had that idiotic life-stealing dumbweighter ranger right were we wanted them! We could've finsihed them off if you hadn't call us off!." She fumed.

"Dana calm do..."

"Carter shut your mouth!" Carter's mouth snapped close. "What do you mean we'll regret it? You are such an idiot somtimes. No, you're more than an i..."

"DANA! If you's shut up for one second, you would've heard me say that that "idiotic life-stealing dumbweighter" is Kelsey!" Ryan yelled, more frustration comeing from his voice than expected, but he was geting agravated at being lectured by his baby sister.

"K-K-Kelsey?" Dana fell to her knees. "How?"

Ryan knealed by her. "Dan, I don't know how. But we will get her back on our side, I promise."

Dana looked at Ryan's solemn face. "Why? Ryan, why? Why did you lie?" She asked, her eyes tearing.

Ryan's face changed as he looked away. " Honestly, I don't know."

Carter got up from his seat and walked over to Dana. He helped her up, along with Ryan. Ryan let her go and watched as the two went to Dana's room. He smiled, somewhat. Joel and Chad stood and walked out. They gave Ryan a look of disgust. It hurt him, deeply.

His beeping morpher brought him to reality. "Mitchell."

"Ryan?"

Ryan's eyes practically jumped out of his skull at the familiar voice. "Kels?"

The voice laughed. "Yes, It's me."

"Why are you calling?"

"You're in the conference room, right?"

"Yeah."

"Go to your room." Ryan followed Kelsey's directions. In fact, he wanted to do the same.

Once he was in his room, he spoke again. "What do ya want?" He asked.

"Challenge. Your friends might have wounded me, but I want more of a fight. Meet me at 9:15 tonight outside the high school. Bye." His morpher went dead.

He fell on his bed. He didn't know what to do. Go alone and in secret or tell the others. He looked over to his nightstand. Onit was a picture of his Dad, Baby Dana in his Mon's arms, and him on his Dad's shoulders. Next to it was a picture of all the rangers, himself, Ms. Fairweather, and his Dad at the Lightspeed picnic before yet another attack. He had had so much fun that day. He smiled at the picture.

Right then ang there, Ryan made his decision.


	18. Bringing You Back

"Where is she?" Ryan asked to no one in particular. He looked at his watch, it was 9:14. She was suppose to arrive in a minute. He had suspected her to be early. He looked at his watch once again. 9:15. It was time.

He looked around. Nobody but him. Him...and...footsteps. Ryan looked back. She was here.

When she came into view, Ryan almost fell through with tears in his eyes. She wore leather bell-bottoms, a yellow tank top ending right under her breasts. A Black trenchcoat covered the est of her exposed skin. Six inch boots with sharp toe pionts coming up to her knees covered her feet. Her brown hair, flowing upon her shoulders, was straighter than she could ever get it. This, whatever it was, wasn't Kelsey. No this was some demon, monster, that took over her sweet gentle form.

Something flashed past her brown eyes. Ryan thought it was nothing, but it came again. A shield infront of ehr eyes the color of the deepest, darkest red crimson of blood. (Think like Evil Tommy, only diff color.)

She looked at Ryan. Ryan looked at her. Nobody said nothing.

Kelsey smirked. "You've comed."

"Of course. I've arrived and I'm going to walk away victorious. With you, Kelsey."

"Hmmp. Still being the hero. Look, we both know you're too weak to fight Moi. So why don't you just give up your powers to me?"

"No way. I'm going to bring you back Kelsey, even if it costs me my life."

Kelsey chuckled. "That can be arranged. Dark Power!" Her suit appeared.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan became the Titanium ranger. They circled each other. "Kelsey, look at yourself! This isn't you! Snap out of it!"

Kelsey stopped for second, tossing her head aside, but she snapped back to reality. "Sorry, but this is me now." She charged at Ryan as the battle began.

Ryan, knowing Kelsey's ways, was able to block many shots. Kelsey created a small energy ball. She flung it at him. Although it was small, it was strong enough to knock him down. "Goodbye." She created a plasma ball.

Ryan was in total shock. She was about to fling it when all time froze. Ryan was the only one unfrozen. He stood as looked around.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Somebody clapped.

Ryan looked around to be confronted with Danny. "What the hell did you do to Kelsey?" He yelled.

"Easy. Turned her. In one swift move." Danny chukled.

"Asshole."

"Well, I guess I should let defeat you now. Let's see if it's gonna be good, for her 1st time." Danny disappeared. Time started up. The plasma ball came up to Ryan as he dodged. Kelsey cursed and created another one.

She threw it. Ryan didn't dodge this one as it demorphed him. "Hmmp, and I called you for a challenge! Ha! What was I thinking!" Ryan got up. "What, did I hurt the Titanium Ranger's feelings?" Kelsey said in a mimicking voice. Then, that soon changed into a voice of evil. "Goodbye, Ry." Kelsey demporphed and created another energy ball.

Ryan looked at the ground. Ry. She had called him Ry. Only his friends and family called him that. Which meant some part of Kelsey still ived, still fought inside that monster.

Kelsey was about to through the energy ball when she felt somebody's lips rest upon her's. She was surprised. She wanted, more than anything, wanted to kill him. At that moment. Right then and there. But, for some reason, she just melted into his kiss.

Ryan's tounge licked at Kelsey's teeth, wanting entrance. Kelsey grantedas she widened her mouth. Ryan's tounge soon had a mind of it's own as it searched each and every spot of her mouth, tasting her. Kelsey closed her hand, distinguishing the energy ball. Kelsey and Ryan's tougne were soon caught in a battle as Ryan started to massage Kelsey's neck. He smiled as he heard her moan. Kelsey's hand wandered to his blonde head, pushing him in, deepening the kiss.

A wind blew. Leaves rose from the ground and circled the couple. The leaves spun up to their necks. The wind picked up, faster and faster as the seconds gathered. Then everything went normal. Everything went silent. The duo parted for air. Ryan smiled as he was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

AN: Hey. So. Review. And tell me of any midi that would fit this whole story. Arigato. Abby-chan.


	19. Another Obstacle

Kelsey was back. "Kels." Ryan whispered, still smiling like an idiot.

"Ry." Kelsey smiled as well, tears of joy escaping her eyes.

Ryan brushed them away with his thumb. "Kelsey." He whispered.

"Ryan!" The two hugged. The two remained silent. "AH!" Kelsey screamed at the top of her lungs as her back jolted pain into her body.

"Kelsey! Kelsey!" She continued to scream. "Kelsey, please. Please. I know you can beat this! Please, stay with me. Please!"

"He's here." She barely got the words out through all the pain she was experiencing.

"Don't worry. He won't be for long." Kelsey nodded as she gulped. Tears escaped her eyes. these tears of pain.

"YOU PEOPLE!" Danny yelled as he appeared in a streak of lightning. "You always have to ruin everything, don't Ya?"

"Daniel, don't you have a dumpster to get to?" Kelsey spat out.

"Aww, see, I told you she was weak. And that you would dump her. Well, technically, she dumped you. But still, same thing." He said.

"You told Vypra to kiis me, didn't you?" Ryan asked, his anger building up.

Danny smiled. Yes.

Ryan turned to Kelsey. "Conserve some energy, O.K?" Kelsey nodded. Ryan kissed her forehead. He stood and turned to Danny. "Titanium Power."

"DENIED!"

Ryan looked at Danny in disbelief. How? How did a bastard like Danny dney him of morphing? Danny's smile grew. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Ryan charged.

Danny attemted to dodge, until he found he couldn't move his feet. Ryan caught him by the neck and chocked him to the ground. "You freakin bastard! You fucking, shitfull, idiotic, life-stealing, dumbweighter, asshole bastard!" A silver light shown around Ryan. A white ball of energy flown from Danny's hand. It landed a few centimeters before Kelsey. A hole opened up. Kelsey fell in. "KELSEY!"

Ryan caught her wrist. "Ryan, let me go! I don't deserve to live! Not after all I did to everybody!"

"Kelsey, that's nonsense! No matter how you act or what you do, you always deserve to live." Ryan yelled at her. "Everybody would miss you. I would miss you."

Kelsey looked up. "Why?"

"Because, Kelsey, I love you." A yellow and silver light shone around each of their bodies. A white light began to glow under Ryan's hand.

Kelsey smiled. "I love you too." The lights brightened and grew. The smiled at each other, lovingly.

As the lights grew, it touched Danny, he corrupted and disappeared.

The light soon decreased until it disappeared into their morphers. Kelsey was sitting in Ryan's lap as the hole disappeared beneath their feet. Ryan storked her hair as he rocked her, her head on his shoulder.

The sun rose above the high school. They looked at each other. Ryan smiled. "Let's go home."

AN: so, when you review, tell me of a song that you know of that you think really best fits this whole story. Thank You! Caoi!


	20. The Power of Love

The Aquabase was filled with cheering staff and happy friends. Joel raised his glass. "A toast! To the yellow ranger, Kelsey!"

"CHEERS!" Kelsey smiled as the sound of glasses klinking together in celebration filled her ears. Everyone was happy to see her. Ryan was right.

Kelsey's smile soon vanished as she looked around the party for Ryan, only to end in no avail. She walked over to Dana. "Hey, Dan, do you know where Ryan is?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. When he came back, he was realy tired."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

* * *

After the party, everyone went to bed. But Ryan and Kelsey couldn't sleep. They had this feeling. As if there was more obstacle they had to overcome before they could truely be together for eternity. It haunted them throughout the night. Their once peacefull dreams were turned into horror filled nightmares. 

In Kelsey's room, a villianess appeared. Vypra. "You may have stolen Ryan, but I'll steal your soul!" She said. She raised her sword over Kelsey's heart, then began to murmer a spell.

But before she could say the second sentance, a yellow shield bounced her magic back to her 3 times more powerfull. She slammed into the wall. Kelsey woke with a start. At the sight of Vypra, she jumped out of bed and became ready to fight. "What do you want, Vypra?" She snapped.

"Simple, you?" She about to strike when she was kicked back again, this time by a silver whip. Vypra looked to the doorway to see Ryan.

He had heard what was going on. "Kels, you ok?"

She nodded."Yeah."

"Ryan, stay out of this." Vypra stood.

"Vypra, give it up. I won't ever stand down." Ryan said, putting a protective arm infront of Kelsey.

"Then, I guess, if you're gonna protect her, I have no other choice put to make you." Vypra's sword plunged through him.

Ryan fell to the ground as Vypra pulled her sword out. "Ryan!" Kelsey kneeled over Ryan. She looked him over. "Please, stay with me. Please, Ryan, Please." She caressed his cheek. "Please, don't go, please."

"T...t...t...the pow...er"

"Power, what pow..." Kelsey cut herself off as realization dawned her. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"D...d...d...don't k..ka...ka...cry, K...K...Kelsey." Ryan wiped away Kelsey's tears.

Kelsey nodded as she grabbed Ryan's hand. The lights appeared around them. Kelsey turned to Vypra, anger filled upon her face. Vypra's was full of worry. "Vypra, Vanish!" The light strengthened. It surrounded Vypra until she vanished.

Kelsey smiled, but quickly frowned when she felt no heat from Ryan's hand. She looked to Ryan. His breathing came out short and his eyes were barely open. "Oh, no. No, no no no. Ryan, Ryan, no. Please, don't go. Come on, stay with me, please stay with me." She got no response. Only breathing.

Something in her mind told her what to do. She placed her hands above that wound, hovering above it. A yellow light appeared under her hand. They wound healed under the light. She took her hands away as it vanished.

Ryan gasped for oxygen. Kelsey smiled. "Ryan?"

"Kelsey? Are you okay? What happened? Where's Vypra?" He asked.

"I'm fine. We vanquished her. With the power."

"Good." Ryan smiled. The rose. Ryan walked to the door. "G'night."

"Ryan?" He turned around. "Can you...sleep here tonight. I think I'd feel safer. In your Arms."

Ryan's smile grew. "Sure."

"Thanks."

Kelsey made room for Ryan as he climbed under the covers.They both surprisiengly fit in the small bed. Ryan wrapped his arms round Kelsey's figure and closed his eyes. Kelsey closed hers and they soon, very easily, drifted off to sleep. They kept smiling throughout their slumber, knowing that tthey had a wonderful future ahead of them.

The End.

Thank you for all the faithfull and patient readers I have! **MagCat**, **Star Fata**, **SydneyPink54**, & **Ashlee shields:D**. Thank you! Please Review.

Once Again I must say, when you review, tell me of a song you think fits this enitre story. Pleeease! Thank you. Bye. Abby-chan.

Oh, yeah, and for those of you whom don't get the whole lights thing. It's like the ninjetti power thingy. Except, it's only trigger is love and anger having to do with love. In here, every ranger has it. I prove that in Chapter 15 Love of Lights. So, that's just so ya know.


End file.
